Going to Equestria
by Dreampool
Summary: Two sisters, and One little they get transported to This is their
1. Prologue

Ambrosia, Posey, and Flare were sitting on the couch in Ambrosia's grandmother's cottage with nothing to do. Flare groaned "ugh there is nothing to do!" Ambrosia

nodded in agreement. Posey asked "Hey Sia you want to see if Granny Passion fruit has any good stories?" Ambrosia shruuged and walked over to her granny who was

soundly napping in her napping chair. Sia polked the light pink pegasus. Passion jumped up and Shouted "get away from me Night Mare! I have nothing you want!" Flare

flew up beside her and whispered urgently in her ear. Passion hesitated for a moment before descending down to the ground. "Don't scare your grandma like that Sia its

disrespectful!" Passion rasped. Sia chuckled "Sorry grandma passion, Will you tell us a story?" Passion Fruit thought for a moment. "Did I ever tell you the story of how I

came to equestria?" Passion asked the fillies. They shook their heads. "well gather round fillies because I have a story to tell ...


	2. one little wish

**It was a cold December morning and I was walking to my apartment in the big city of Manhattan.** "wait wait wait don't you mean MANEhattan?"

Asked Flare. Passion fruit shook her head. "Now if you don't mind I would like to finish the story with out any further interuptions." Passion glared at

her and the little filly stayed silent.** I was only 16 years old and living alone in the big city. It was harsh having to fend for my self. I walked into **

**the door sopping wet and freezing. I shivered. Holly Sliver you really need to get a umbrella. I thought to myself. I ran to the bathroom to get a**

**towel and dry off. After i dried off, I went to my Computer and started reading some fanfiction. "To the My Little pony section!" I shouted to **

**myself while holding up my arm. After two hours of reading I decided to eat some lunch. I sighed Oh i wish I could go to Equestria and leave all**

**of my troubles behind me. It started to get dark after a few hours on the internet so I closed my Macbook Air and went to get ready for bed. I **

**look out of my small apartment window and look up at the stars in the night sky. "I wish me and my sister could go to equestria as our Ocs and**

**leave this dark world. I want to go to Equestria and make some friends. Friends. ha I have no friends they always end up stabbing me in the **

**back!" My eyes watered up for a second. "Or family. No family. Only a 'sister' " "So if you could please make that happen, I would be the **

**happiest person alive!" I slowly walked back to my bed. I fell off into a deep sleep. But I didn't know that while I was wishing that a shooting star blazed above me showing a sign of hope. **

**I woke up The next morning feeling hurt all over. I was having trouble keeping my back straight up and I didn't do to good on my legs either. **

**My sides hurt like I was jabbed several times in each side.I opened my eyes and the world seemed bigger. I got up and crawled over to my floor length mirror. I screamed. My face was no longer a human face it morphed in to a muzzle and my once dark brown eyes were now purple.**

**My once shoulder length brown hair is now butt length and golden. My hands and feet were now hooves. I was covered in pink fur! My sides **

**still screamed in pain. I looked over to my side and saw rapidly growing wings. The wings stopped and I opened them. I am a Pony! I called my sister.****I screamed " Hailey you got to get down here now!"**

**I started pacing my living room floor. I heard My sister screamed. She was only 2 **

**months younger than me but she knew who I was. "Omg a Pony from MLP:FIM! This is so awesome! Where is Holly? Did she set this up to **

**impress me?" She started blabbing. I face hoofed. "Hailey Its me Holly I was turned into a pony and.." Hailey screamed. She dropped down to the ground andstarted writhing on **

**the floor in pain. Tears started welling up in her eyes. "Holly whats happening?!" Hailey screeched I just stood there horrified. Hailey was **

**turning into a pegasus. Her once carmel skin was now a pale Blue coat and her brown hair was now a deep golden. Wings sprouted**

**from the sides of her body. Her face was turned into a muzzle. And her big blue eyes grew to the same shape of mine. She lay on our apartment**

**floor panting heavily. I helped her up. "you ok Hazey?" Hailey nodded. A bright white light was enveloping us. Hailey looked at me her eyes **

**wide with fear. We held on to each other not looseing our grip on each other. The last thing i could feel was air underneath my butt before I **

**blacked out. **


	3. into equestria

**I felt something poking me in my arm and I could hear muffled voices all around me. I tried opening my eyes. It was all blurry. i moaned and groaned. I could **

**barely make make out the words "She is awake!" before I slipped out of consiousness... again. **

**2 hours later...**

**I opened my eyes only to be staring into light purple ones. In my head i thought of only one pony with eyes like that. No it can't be. The eyes blinked and a voice **

**spoke form behind the amythest eyed pony. " Not so close Cadence she is not from here, she might be frightened."the graceful voice warned. "Cadence as in **

**Princess Mi Amour'e Cadenza?" I rasped. Once my vision cleared i could see my surroundings. A large white alicorn and a pink alicorn was standing in the room **

**staring at me. I gasped. I jumped out of bed only to fall on my face on the hard tile. I was engulfed in a yellow aura and was put back on my hooves. Wait **

**hooves? So it wasn't a crazy dream. I screamed and ran up to The pink alicorn and hugged her. I let go of her and hugged the Larger alicorn. I jumped up and **

**down like a little fan girl...well cause i was. "Its you two its really you!" I then realized they were royalty and dipped my head in respect to the princesses. **

**Princess Celestia chuckled. " you have heard of us somehow." I nodded my head. "wow am i actually in Equestria?" The white alicorn nodded. I squealed. "My **

**wish came true! It finally came true!" Celestia just smiled. "So what's your name?" Cadence asked me. "my name is Holly Silver and my biological sister is **

**Hailey Cooper! Wait" I looked around the room. "Where is my sister?"Cadence looked confused. "wait you have a sister?" I started to panic. Celestia stayed **

**calm and collected. "We no nothing of your sister Holly, you were the only pony we found in the Canterlot gardens." Tia said. "Then where could she be?" I **

**asked her. "I do not know but you need a new name Holly." Cadence said. I thought for a moment. Then it hit me. " Can my new name be Passion fruit?" **

**Cadence smiled. "I guess that would explain your cutie mark." It was a picture of a Heart with a berry inside of it. "I can't believe this is real and not a dream. **

**By the way where is princess Luna? and the mane six? and Prince Shining Armor?" Now Cadence was dumbstruck. "Prince Shining Armor? The mane six? Auntie **

**Luna?" "what do you know about us Passion?" Cadence asked in a flurry of questions. "A lot actually. I know all about all of you and your lives." I stopped for a **

**second "wait Cadence are you still dating Captain Shining Armor?" Cadence blushed. Celestia whipped her head around and stared at The pink princess. "So **

**thats what you were up to all those times! Ah this is too rich!" Celestia laughed. Cadence glared at me then she said "This pegasus knows too much!" This just **

**made me laugh. "Follow us Passion we will talk more in my bed chambers."I got up and walked out of the room following Celestia and Cadence.  
**

**HAILEY'S POV**

**I could hear the sound of rushing water. The birds chirping and the bees buzzing. I opened my eyes. The sun shone directly at me. I blinked. Everything was so **

**green and cartoony? I shakily stood up. Wow. I thought to myself. I was in a clearing with lush grass, a crystal stream and colorful flowers everywhere. I **

**looked over at the stream to see my reflection. I was a pale Blue pegasus with deep golden hair and green eyes. I screeched. Not in fright but in amazement. I **

**was my Oc that I created. If this is the clearing then ponyville should be right over there. I pointed with my hoof. I trotted out of the forest and followed the dirt **

**path. A small village could be seen on the horizon. I started trotting down the unfamiliar dirt path to the town while humming a tune. **_My little pony my little pony _

_ahh ahh ahha hh my little pony_. I** finished the ext****ened version of the song by the time I set hoof in the town. I looked around at all the buildings and the ponies. I **

**walked into the town square and i was getting weird stares from all of the ponies. I looked to my left and I the next thing i know I am on the ground with stars **

**flying around my head. I looked at my attacker only to be staring into bright blue eyes. Only one pony would do this to a new comer. "Uhh Pinkie pie?" i asked **

**the bright pink pony The mare gasped. " Howdoyouknowmyname? Youarenewherearen'tyou? whatflavorcupcakesdoyoulike? **

**OmigoshIhavetothrowapartyforyou! she said in a flurry of questions. I got up off the ground and brushed my self off. I started screaming and jumping up and**

** down. Pinkie PIE WAS MY FAVORITE PONY. Pinkie joined in with me. "Why are we screaming and jumping?" she asked me. I stopped jumping and screaming**

** and smiled from ear to ear. "You are my absolute favorite pony i have a shrine deticated to you in my room. I love marble cupcakes with rainbow chip frosting. **

**Yes I am new here. I love parties. My name is umm..." I hesitated for a moment before something clicked in my head. "I am Melody Sparkle." I finished. Pinkie**

** looked like she was about to cry. I looked at her in confusion. She burst into tears and hugged me tightly. My face started to turn blue. I barely managed to **

**squeeze out the words "Choking not breathing.." she let go of me and she smiled that teary smile. "Sorry Hailey I just got so happy that somepony actually **

**worships and love me besides my friends of course." She said shakily. I was on the verge of crying as well. I hugged pinkie a second time. "Hey who wouldn't **

**worship the super fun loving element of laughter. Or as I like to call you the Party Goddess." I paused then I replayed the words back in my head. _She called _**

**_me by my real name..._ I looked at Pinkie pie who was back to her normal self." Hey can I help you bake some cupcakes? We could have a bake off! But I gotta **

**warn you I make a mean Cocoa cupcake!" She looked at me and then smiled. "Oh its on Hail- I mean Melody. Lets go to Sugar cube Corner!" She bounced off. **

**"You don't have to tell me twice! I shouted. I bounced off after her.****  
**


End file.
